overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurent
Introduction .A famous American Top-ranked player. Playing since the closed-beta, he started as warrior(swordsman) leveling up and one day discovered the hidden class, Sword Saint. The strongest combat class, Sword Saint—Hurent had become instantly fascinated by it. He made every effort to become a Sword Saint. Thinking that the path to becoming a Sword Saint was to train Sword Mastery to the pinnacle, Hurent had sealed all the sword-related skills except Sword Mastery. He then took on all types of penalties and hunted monsters using just his basic attacks for a few months. With this restriction, he became the first player to achieve the intermediate level Sword Mastery skill. Simultaneously, he received the aura resource. The system had rewarded Hurent, who fought only with the sword and didn’t consume the resource called ‘mana.’ Chapter 914 The result of his hard work, as well as the crossing of talent and luck, was the growth type hidden class, Aura Master. Appearance A fit middle-aged 40's American man with a mature face, a beard and short grey hair. His public image is a gentleman who looked like a middle-aged noble in Britain and loved by women. During battle, Hurent wears a straw hat given to him by his teacher, Piaro. As a farmer, he wears dirty clothes and a straw hat. Personality Middle-aged perverted male with confidence issues (personalizes himself as weak) and pettiness, similar to Grid. Unlike Grid, Hurent can control his inner emotions from appearing on his exterior during battle as well as strategize benefits over losses. He also possesses low self-awareness as a top Grid/Kraugel/Agnus existence due to encountering Grid since the first time, creating a defect aspect of himself as weak. Hurent likes to read adult magazines and wear the straw hat given by Piaro. His experience of age allows him to comprehend varied perspectives. With his constant training under Piaro and several reconciling misunderstandings towards Grid, the middle-aged Hurent matured and later joined the Overgeared Guild. He has also come to regard himself as a warrior and farmer. Story Pre-1st National Competition: Rare-rated Aura (Blue) Hurent played Satisfy since the closed-beta, then later awakened as a Sword Saint Candidate and the hidden growth class, Aura Master (Rare). He is continuously a member of the Top 10 Unified Rankings since starting the game. 1st National Competition: Epic-rated Aura (Red) 4,600 fixed damage Chapter 174-175, 177, 179 The 2nd best user of the United States' team, Hurent, participated in the competition's Target Processing and PvP events. During the 2nd day's Target Processing event, Hurent tested out Grid's control and combat ability with a hit and run strategy, letting the United States obtaining the silver medal. After becoming overconfident with this encounter, Hurent believed he would overwhelm Grid in the 3rd day's PvP match, resulting in Hurent himself constricted by Restraint then killed off by Grid in 5 seconds. Mesmerized by the power of a Legendary class, strong belief in the Aura Master's potential and a desire to beat Grid, Hurent returned to the United States to begin training. Post-1st National Competition: '''Unique-rated Aura (Red) 9,900 fixed damage' Chapter 329-330, 333-337 After the National Competition, Hurent spent 10 months image training in order to improve his aura manipulation and raised his Aura to the Unique rating. He then sought revenge on Grid with the 'of the Eternal Kingdom - Chapter IV-' linked quest as part of Prince Ren's entourage. He also had his process be filmed by the broadcaster Bunny Bunny. At the Altes Mountains near Reidan with his 850 member troop, Hurent attempts to siege on Piaro's farming group by attacking Royman, but after noticing his defeat from three of Piaro's hand plow hits, Hurent proposes to become a war prisoner and is 'kidnapped' by Piaro. His recording by Bunny Bunny becomes an advertisement of Reidan's Crazy Farmer instead. Chapter 346-348 After his attempt to assist in Prince Ren's invasion of Reidan, he was beaten with a hand plow three times on the forehead and then 'kidnapped' by Piaro to do farm work because of his unique Aura's vast potential. He agreed due to ['★ Hidden Quest ★ Fun and Exciting Training'] rewards. He later tried to sneak (aura-assisted) view upon the duel between Piaro and 'Sword Saint' Kraugel, but got stopped by Asmophel. Instead, Hurent admires Grid's ability to attract Named NPCs and views Reidan as 'Alice in Wonderland' due to strong people there. Chapter 379, 381 40 days before the 2nd National Competition, Hurent continued to accept 'carrots' invisibly given by Piaro like a ['★ Hidden Quest ★]' to learn a new skill by working in-game for three months. Piaro seeks to develop Hurent into Grid's right-hand man. Post-2nd National Competition: Chapter 509 Hurent had been disguised as an unnamed serf and trained by Piaro for several months already. He was in a bad mood after Piaro disappeared. He wanted but reluctant to ask people, worried that he would be thrown out by Overgeared if he was discovered. Hurent covered his face even more with the straw hat he received from Piaro and eventually started his field work again. Hurent followed the field work techniques that Piaro taught him in order to become stronger. At first, he thought of Piaro as an enemy. After the great teachings, he truly considered Piaro as a true benefactor and teacher. His desire for vengeance against Grid had disappeared a long time ago. The result occurred because he was weak, so focus on his self-improvement. However, if the opportunity came, he wanted to fight against Grid again to prove his strength, a pure desire different from his past grudges.Chapter 509 Chapter 550, 571 Piaro taught Hurent to understand himself (?) and forgive (?) after he tried to invade Reidan. The training course (fields) he made according to Piaro’s suggested method was valuable. He was proud every time he saw grains and vegetables sprout in the land that he cleared, and his heart pounded when he saw people happily eating them...He believed that showing the intact fields to Piaro would be a way to repay the favor. To protect the Reidan's farms he was working on, he left for Patrian to help the Overgeard Guild in the Eternal War. He ended up in Bairan as a farmer to supply food for the people in the Asmophel given 'Hidden Quest ★ Solve Bairan’s Food Crisis' . This prevented him from participating in the 32nd Great Demon Belial Raid. Post-3rd National Competition: Chapter 781 When Panmir came to Reinhardt, the capital of Overgeared Kingdom, he came across the training Hurent duck walking, carrying 6 sacks of wheat. Hurent’s face was scruffy and he was covered with dirt. Hurent requested Panmir keeps his whereabouts a secret. Panmir described Hurent as one of the strongest representatives of the United States. He was a big player who maintained the one digit ranking for years. Many Americans missed him at the 2nd National Competition. Every time the National Competition came around, the Americans had a habit of saying ‘If only there was Hurent...’ Chapter 912-917 He fought against Haster thinking the latter was an assassin sent by the empire to kill Piaro, resulting in Haster exhibiting his Heroic Story and gaining Aura Resistance. He gets acknowledged by Haster as a top player on the level of Grid, Agnus, Kraugel and himself. After the fight, Hurent reconciled(?) with Grid, dueled him and joined the Overgeared Guild. 4th National Competition: Chapter 959 In the United States, Hurent burst out laughing at Haster's '5 seconds' battle against the Demon King as he watched the National Competition. He notes on Haster's narrow view to gain a historical debut. Chapter 959 Post-4th National Competition: Chapter 1017-1019 Hurent received Aura Festival skill book from Grid as commemoration for joining the Overgeared Guild. He debut it in the fight against sea monster octopi as Grid's group crossed the Red Sea to reach the Ruins of the War God (island). Once during the 10-day sea voyage, Grid released his anger from his usual 'bad luck' moments upon another octopus in the form of his highest damage skills, making Hurent bow his head and squat in a corner until the voyage ended. Chapter 1021-1022 Upon arriving the Ruins of the War God, Hurent reminisced the "crazy" training side of the Overgeared members. At the Ruins, Hurent wanders alone along the waterfront and saves player 'Dog Woman' from a 'war follower with five secret techniques'. He starts to develop a belonging and friendship with the Overgeared Guild. Chapter 1032, 1035 On the adventure through the Ruins of the War God, Hurent learns to enjoy party plays, experience the Grid Bus, and having the more primal pleasure that was pursued in games dominate his mind and body. After meeting Bentao at the Peach Blossom Springs, Hurent along with the other Overgeared members received a White Peach in the inventory. 22nd Great Demon Berith Raid: Obtained title Savior of the World. Chapter 1059 Aura Master Hurent laughed as he worked with Piaro on the fields. He was thrilled to know that so many people admired his master. Administrator Rabbit approached Hurent showing him a cart with dozens of bags of rainbow potatoes. Rabbit had Hurent sell Piaro grown potatoes at 5-10 times the price. His selling in the Overgeared Kingdom raised posts in communities all over Earth about sightings of Aura Master Hurent but few people believed them. ?Post-5''th? National Competition: Abilities: Five Miracle Players: He defies several of Morpheus' calculations/predictions. Expert Swordsmanship: Due to being a Sword Saint candidate, his developed swordsmanship rivals master class. Concrete Imagination: Due to aura being a power that turned imagination into reality, Hurent spent 10 months training his imagination in order to improve his aura application and add variety to his skill, Aura Impact. * Dragon's Roar (Chapter 335) * Blade (Chapter 336) * Super Dragon's Roar (Chapter 913) damage * Aura Thorn (Chapter 913) * Aura Thunder (Chapter 916) damage * Rain (Chapter 1021) High Work Ethics: After completing his daily farming, Hurent goes out to solo hunt in order to keep up his high single-digit ranking and to train more. Investigative Mind: He can analyze and acquire information from simple conversations. He also understands military tactics. High Strength: Due to the Aura Master's less dependence on weapons, Hurent uses more money on defense equipment allowing focus on a higher strength stat close to Grid's level. High Speed: His aura amplified movement speed +30% is on the level of the Saharan Empire's Dukes. Expert Improvisation & Reflexes: Aura and skill application during battle on Kraugel's level. He can breathlessly dodge a surprise attack by Jishuka on his heart by sending it to another body part. Expert Control: Aura manipulation on the level of Agnus' control over his pets and battle progress. Expert Farmer: With the constant training under Legendary Farmer Piaro over the years, Hurent has become the best user Farmer in the Overgeared Kingdom. Trivia * Until joining the Overgeared Guild, Hurent dissuaded from (more beneficial) party combat because the party members would not been able to keep up with his high abilities and requirements, making him feel pain instead.Chapter 1032 * His stats by Chapter 1021 enabled him to simply jump from a 10 floors high warship. * His muscle strength was like Grid’s, his improvisation was like Kraugel’s, and the ability to control his aura like it was a living creature was like Agnus’.Chapter 913 * He is Panmir's first made Epic weapon's buyer. Category:Characters Category:Users